Burial at Sea Credits
This page lists people and developers who were influential in the making of Burial at Sea. Irrational Games Ken Levine - Lead Writer and Creative Director Leonie Manshanden - Vice President of Studio Relations Art Team Shawn Robertson - Animation Director Scott Duquette - Environment Art Director Animation Grant Chang - Lead Animator Matt Boehm - Animator Jim Christopher - Animator Jon Mangagil - Senior Animator Pete Paquette - Senior Animator Tech Animation Jeremy Carson - Lead Technical Animator Gwen Frey - Senior Technical Animator Asset Modeling Calen Brait - Lead Modeler Chad King - Senior Artist Paul Presley - Artist Hung Nguyen - Artist Laura Zimmermann - Artist Concept Art Jorge Lacera - Lead Concept Artist Kat Berkley - Concept Artist Mauricio Tejerina - Concept Artist Robb Waters - Senior Character Concept Artist Character Art Gavin Goulden - Lead Character Artist Peter Anderson - Senior Character Artist Effects and Narrative Scripting Kyle Williams - Lead Narrative Scripter Murray Kraft - Narrative Scripter Brian McNett - Narrative Scripter Environment Art Mike Snight - Lead Level Builder Charles Bradbury - Senior Level Builder John Fuhrer - Associate Level Builder Chad LaClair - Senior Level Builder Tech Art Spencer Luebbert - Technical Artist Design Team Andres Elias Gonzales Tahhan - Lead Designer Level Design Forrest Dowling - Lead Level Designer Elizabeth Beinke-Schwartz - Level Designer Shawn Elliott - Level Designer Amanda Jeffrey - Senior Level Designer Albert Meranda - Senior Level Designer James Selen - Level Designer Systems Design Adnan Chatriwala - Associate Systems Designer Steve McNally - Senior Systems Designer Justin Sonnekalb - Systems Designer Writing Drew Holmes - Co-Lead Writer John Dombrow - Senior Writer Joe Fielder - Writer Andrew Mitchell - Narrative Production Assistant Production Team James Edwards - Associate Producer Justin Lokey - Production Coordinator Adrian Murphy - Senior Producer Don Roy - Senior Producer Sarah Rosa - Associate Producer Elena Siegman - Senior Producer Programming Team Tim Austin - Lead DLC AI Programmer Erik Irland - Lead DLC Gameplay Programmer Michael Kraack - Lead DLC Technical Programmer Gameplay Programming John Abercrombie - Lead Gameplay Programmer Dan Kaplan - Senior Gameplay Programmer Dan Scholten - Gameplay Programmer David Fox - UI Programmer Technical Programming Steve Ellmore - Lead Technical Engineer Steve Anichini - Principal Graphics Programmer James Krut - Tools Programmer Jeremy Lerner - Technical Programmer Charles Maille - Audio Programmer Doug Marien - Pricipal Backend Programmer Kristofel Munson - Senior Technical Programmer Paul Zimmons - Senior Graphics Programmer Sound Team Scott Haraldsen - Audio Lead Pat Balthrop - Audio Director Kayla Belmore - VO Assistant James Bonney - Music Director Dan Costello - Associate Technical Sound Designer Jonathan Grover - Associate Technical Sound Designer Jeff Seamster - Senior Sound Designer Quality Team Christopher Alberto - QA Lead Alex Teebagy - QA Lead QA Testers Charles Dworetz Nicholas Troy Matt Wetzel Bill Fryer Jason Tocci Marketing Zoë Brookes - Graphic Designer Bill Gardner - User Experience Specialist J Goldberg - Community Manager Jesse Kearns - Product Manager Keith Shetler - Multimedia Specialist Studio Operations Tracy Ryan - Human Resources Manager Alexis Yilmaz - HR Coordinator Rob King - IT Manager Trever Chapin - Associate Systems Administrator Ray Holbrook - Systems Administrator Aisha Coston - Administrative Assistant Ashlee Flagg - Executive Assistant to Ken Levine Cast of Characters Troy Baker - Booker DeWitt (Voice) Michael Navarra - Booker DeWitt (MoCap) Courtnee Draper - Elizabeth (Voice) Heather Gordon - Elizabeth (MoCap) Kimberly D. Brooks - Daisy Fitzroy (Voice) Lyndsy Kail - Daisy Fitzroy (MoCap) Oliver Vaquer - Robert Lutece (Voice) Ray Carbonel - Robert Lutece (MoCap) Jennifer Hale - Rosalind Lutece (Voice) Lyndsy Kail - Rosalind Lutece (MoCap) Bill Lobley - Jeremiah Fink (Voice) Armin Shimerman - Andrew Ryan (Voice) T. Ryder Smith - Sander Cohen (Voice) Michael Navarra - Sander Cohen (MoCap) Karl Hanover - Atlas Michael Navarra - Atlas (MoCap) James Yaegashi - Yi Suchong (Voice) Tomas Gorrebeeck - Yi Suchong (MoCap) Voice Acting Ensemble *Laura Bailey *Steve Blum *Jim Bonney *Roger Cross *Courtnee Draper *Heather Gordon *Dorian Hart *Neil Kaplan *Matthew Yang King *Yuri Lowenthal *Elle Newlands *Dina Pearlman *Brent Popolizio *Lloyd Sherr *T. Ryder Smith *Mark Allan Stewart *Oliver Vaquer *James Yaegashi *Troy Baker *Anne Bobby *T.C. Carson *Robin Atkin Downes *Elizabeth Foldes Meiman *Jennifer Hale *Brian Kimmet *Juliet Landau *Bill Lobley *Trisha Lynn Miller *Liam O'Brien *Amanda Philipson *Cindy Robinson *Jeff Seamster *April Stewart *Faruq Tauheed *Nate Wells *Catherine Zambri Additional MoCap Acting and Stunts *Abigail Baird *Ray Carbonel *Shannon Gaines *Lyndsy Kail *Dennis Ruel *David Washburn *Mateo Baker *Andy Cook *Tomas Gorrebeeck *Steve Park *Anthony Tominia Music and Score Original Score by Garry Schyman Additional Score by Jim Bonney ;The Little Sister's Song *Music and Lyrics - Jim Bonney *Orchestration - Duncan Watt *Lead Vocal - Shelly Jennings *Child Vocals - Kayla Belmore and Sarah Rosa *Produced by - Jim Bonney and Marc Lacuesta ;Waltz of the Flowers *Music - Pyotr Tchaikovsky *Arrangement - Duncan Watt and Cory Pesaturo *Accordion - Cory Pesaturo *Produced by - Jim Bonney ;Cohen's Masterpiece *Music - Garry Schyman *Arrangement - Jim Bonney and Cory Pesaturo *Accordion - Cory Pesaturo *Produced by - Jim Bonney ;Devil's Kiss Jingle *Music and Lyrics - Jim Bonney and Joe Filder *Lead Vocal - C. Heather Holland *Announcer - Joe Filder *Produced by - Jim Bonney ;Bucking Brunco Jingle *Music and Lyrics - Jim Bonney and Joe Filder *Arrangement and Orchestration - Duncan Watt *Lead Vocal - Brian Church *Announcer - Jeff Seamster *Mom - Betsy Folder *Kid - Laura Bailey *Dad - Liam O'Brien *Teenager - Laura Bailey *Produced by - Jim Bonney ;Bucking Brunco Jingle *Music - John Mason Neale *Performed and Produced by - Duncan Watt ;The Black Dream *Written, Performed, and Produced by - Jim Bonney ;The March Hare *Written, Performed, and Produced by - Jim Bonney ;Wedding March *Music - Felix Mendelssohn *Performed and Produced by - Duncan Watt ;Wedding March *Music - Richard Wagner *Performed and Produced by - Duncan Watt ;Nocturne (for Music Box) *Music - Frederic Chopin *Arranged and Produced by - Jim Bonney ;La Vie en Rose *Music and Lyrics - Edith Piaf, Marguerite Monnot, Louis Guglielmi *Original Recording - Edith Piaf *String Arrangements - Duncan Watt *Vocal Arrangements - Marc Lacuesta *Whistler - Jeff Seamster *Male Singer - Brian Church *Accordian - Cory Pesaturo *Clarinet - Billy Novick *Female Chorus - Ruby Amanfu, Amber Moog Cathey, Maureen Murphy *Violin - Mari Black *Guitar - Tev Steving *Bird - Jonathan Grover *Child Humming - Courtnee Draper *Produced by - Jim Bonney ;Valse Immorale *Written, Performed, and Produced by - Duncan Watt ;Why Can't I Have A Slice Of That Pie? *Music and Lyrics - Jim Bonney and Joe Filder *Vocal and Guitar - Korby Lenker *Produced by - Marc Lacuesta ;Old Man Winter Jingle *Music and Lyrics - Jim Bonney and Joe Filder *Arrangement - Jim Bonney *Vocal Arrangement - Marc Lacuesta *Vocals - Ruby Amanfu, Maureen Murphy, Jeremy Lister, Marc Lacuesta *Announcer - Jeff Seamster *Produced by - Jim Bonney and Marc Lacuesta ;Canon in D *Music - Johann Pachelbel *Arranged and Produced by - Jim Bonney ;You Belong To Me *Music and Lyrics - Pee Wee King, Chilton Price, and Redd Stewart *Arranged by - Jim Bonney and Courtnee Draper *Lead Vocal - Courtnee Draper *Pedal Steel - Adam Ollendorff *Guitar, Bass Guitar - Jim Bonney *Violin - Mari Black *Lap Steel - Charles Butler *Produced by - Jim Bonney and Marc Lacuesta Irrational Special Thanks *2K Games *Access PR *Krystopher Alexander *Izzy Arias *Audiokinetic *Autodesk *Peter Bateman *Pat Brady *The Bunker Studios, NYC *Brian Carroll *Maya Carter *Tom Celia *Jerry Chen *Jon Chey *Josh Colby *Billy Collura *Sean Cordy *Eric Cruz *Ryan Cushing *Tim Davies *James Michael Dooley *Jake Drobowiecki *Kilian Duarte *Epic Games *Excello Recordings, NYC *Focus On Boston *Formosa *Tim Franklin *Amanda Gardner *Arthur Gibree *Paul Green *Stephen Hill *Naty Hoffman *Ratana Hout *Jesse Johnson *Brian Karis *Matt Kinzelman *Ryan Lancaster *Katelyn Lavallee *Mike Lee *Dave Lennon *Clint Levijoki *Ophir Lupu *Sean MacKenzie *Cynthia McLean *Microsoft *Scott Morgan *NaturalMotion *Jonathan Newman *nVidia Developer Support Team *Jonathan Peters *POP Sound, LA *Derrick Pyle *Renegade PR *Ava Robertson *Ross Round *Scaleform Corporation *Sandie Schnarr *Daniel Selnick *Dee Dee Shaughnessy *Sitelines *Robert Slavin *Jake Solomon *Charles Soule *Sound Kitchen *Penelope Sweester *Joey Tavano *Nate Tico *TrioViz *Tony Tropeano *Kristian Tuinzing *Cris Velasco *Chris Vrisen *Jordan Weisman *Westwind Media *Joe Whitfield *Nathan Wood *Alex Yip *Zack Youngren *2K Marin *Ian Allison *AMD *Audiohead *Shaun H. Appleby *Avatar Studios, NYC *Dan Blessinger *John Bulevich *Jim Caponigro *Christopher Caron *Brad Cataldo *Daniel Chace *Nick Chester *Jake Cohen *Erin Cole *Kevin Cordy *Anthony Crowe *Carlos Cuello *Chris Czechowski *Ryan Davis *Phil Doucette *dSonic *Michael T. Ebner *Mahyar Eftekhar *Marc Fletcher *Jack Fogarty *Chris Foster *FXVille *Lindsay Gardner *Kenny Goshgarian *Teresa Hencke *Michal Hlavac *Christopher Hollisian *Andrew James *Chad Joiner *Keep The Edge Studios *Marcus Knowlton *Dave Lang *Tom Lawless *Evan Lema *Meredith Levine *Josh Lingel *Justin Mack *Joseph Maglio *Carmen Mejia *Mix One Studios, Boston *William Murphy *NECA *nVidia *Steve Pardo *Dean Panero *Post Haste Sound *RAD Game Tools *Jose Rivera *Zoe Robertson *Edmond Saliba *Mike Schifino *Greg Seegert *Dalip Sethi *Jason Silva *Tim Sivret *Garrett Smith *Sony *Sound Emporium, Nashville *Cody Sudbey *Lida Tang *Technicolor *Kurt Micheal Thomas *Joe Trinder *Nicholas Tropeano *Valve *Fernando Villanueva *Scott Webster *Travis Welsh *White Horse *Marshall William *Hongyou Xiong *Stephen Zhang Additional Development Additional Animation *Steve Bodnar *John Malaska Additional Art Direction *Scott Sinclair Additional Rigging and Technical Animation *Ian Davis Additional Design *Adrian Balanon *Patrick Haslow *Steve Lee *Jason Mojica *Alexx Kay *Sean Madigan *Seth Rosen *Francois Roughol Additional FX *Stephen Alexander *Christine Hottovy *Jeremy Griffith *Joe Olson Additional Level Building *Steve Allen *Dan Keating *Frank DaPonte *Jamie McNulty Additional Character Modeling *Adam Bolton Additional Narrative Scripting *Neil Carter Additional Executive Production *Rod Fergusson Additional Production *Ashley Hoey *Nicole Sandoval *Mike Syrnyk *Sophie Mackey *Mike Soden Additional Programming *Dan Amato *Matt Helbig *Shane Mathews *Mathi Nagarajan *Nick Raines *Jamie Culpon *Chris Kline *Ian McManus *Ian Pilipski *Dustin Vertrees Additional Sound *Jonathan Rubingar Additional UI *Josh Davis *Michael Swidererk Additional QA *Amanda Cosmos *Robert Tzong *Todd Raffray *Tara Voelker Additional Marketing and Studio Operations *Eric Barker *Jon LoPorto *Michael Schmidt *Jennifer Huff *Lisa Sanders Published by 2K Games SK Games is a Division of 2K, a publishing label of Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. 2K Publishing Christoph Hartmann - President David Ismailer - Chief Operating Officer 2K Product Development Greg Gobbi - Senior Vice President, Product Development John Chowanec - Vice President, Product Development Melissa Miller - Director of Product Development Nico Bihary - Senior Producer Shawn Watson - Associate Producer Ben Holschuh - Production Assistant Anton Maslennikov - Production Assistant Tom Drake - Digital Release Coordinator 2K Creative Development Josh Atkins - Vice President, Creative Development Jack Scalici - Director of Creative Production Josh Orellana - Senior Manager of Creative Production Kaitlin Bleier - Creative Production Coordinator William Gale - Creative Production Assistant Megan McGlennen - Creative Production Assistant David Washburn - Motion Capture Supervisor Steve Park - Motion Capture Coordinator Anthony Tominia - Motion Capture Lead Intergrator J. Mateo Baker - Digital Media Specialist Jose Gutierrez - Senior Motion Capture Specialist Gil Espanto - Motion Capture Specialist Jen Antonio - Motion Capture Specialist Nick Bishop - Motion Capture Systems Technician Jordan Limor - User Testing Coordinator Justin Sousa - User Testing Assistant 2K Marketing Team Sarah Anderson - Senior Vice President, Marketing Matt Gorman - Vice President Marketing Matthias Wehner - Vice President, International Marketing Josh Goldberg - Director of Marketing Nik Karlsson - Senior Production Manager Ryan Jones - Director of Public Relations, North America Brian Roundy - PR Manager Scott Pytlik - PR Manager Jessica Lewinstein - Mobile and Online PR Manager Jennifer Heinser - Assistant PR Manager David Rees - Senior Market Researcher Jackie Truong - Senior Director, Marketing Production Ham Nguyen - Associate Marketing Production Manager Jeneane Wagner - Marketing Assets Coordinator Kenny Crosbie - Video Production Manager Jeff Spoonhower - Video Editor Doug Tyler - Associate Video Editor Lesley Zinn Abarcar - Art Director, Marketing Event & Trade Shows Christopher Maas - Senior Graphic Designer Gabe Abarcar - Senior Web Director Keith Echevarria - Web Designer Alex Beuscher Web Developer Marc McCurdy - Channel Marketing Assistant Stephen Reid - Director of Community and Consumer Relations Joveth Gonzalez - Senior Community Manager Kate Distler - Community and Social Media Manager John Imah - Community and Social Media Manager Ima Somers - Senior Costumer Service Manager David Eggers - Customer Service Manager Chris Manning - Community and Social Media Coordinator Marion Dreo - Community and Social Media Coordinator Richelle Ragsdell - Director of Partnerships, Promotions & Licensing Jessica Hopp - Senior Manager of Partnerships & Licensing Dawn Burnell - Marketing Manager, Partner Relations Renee Crocker - Digital Marketing Coordinator Kenya Sancristobal - Marketing Assistant Jessica Perez - Marketing Assistant Category:Real-World Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC